


Unstoppable

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Competence, Smidge of Humor, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara was beginning to wonder if they really were unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any. any. Nothing can stop them.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568235.html?thread=79679403#t79679403)

_No crew_ was as good as Nathan Ford thought his crew was, but they were the best, and Tara was beginning to wonder if they really were unstoppable.  
  
"I mean, haven't you ever walked away without the prize?" she prodded at Eliot, who gave her his standard, growly, offputting look that he wore when interrupted while chopping vegetables. Tara didn't pay it that much heed; his bark was more likely than his bite.  
  
"No."  
  
Tara sighed and scooted out of his space while trying to figure out how Ford _always_ had an ace up his sleeve.


End file.
